Fish Flingers
Vis Flingers is een alleen voor leden Distraction and Diversion (D & D) die is uitgebracht op 23 maart 2010 dat is gebaseerd op de Fishing skill. Er zijn geen niveau of quest eisen Vis Flingers spelen, en geen vereiste items zoals ze zijn allemaal aanwezig. Met een laag of een hoog niveau van Vissen brengt geen voor-of nadelen aan de activiteit zelf. Ten noorden van de Fishing Guild is een rustig eiland genaamd Isla Anglerine, waarvan vele soorten zeldzame vissen kudde. Waarom ze dat doen is niet bekend, maar het maakt het eiland een paradijs voor beginnende vissers. Het ontdekken van deze, hebben de vertegenwoordigers van de Fishing Guild ingericht voor reguliere viswedstrijden om daar te zijn gehouden, waarbij mensen met een liefde voor vissen kunnen hun vaardigheden te bewijzen in een race om de meeste en de zwaarste vangsten. Inhoud Verbergen * 1 Inleiding * 2 Eisen * 3 Doel van de activiteit * 4 Mededinging keer * 5 spelen van het spel O 5.1 Officiële Werelden o 5,2 Concurrentie Locaties O 5.3 Player Controls o 5,4 Voordat u begint - Vissers Clues + 5.4.1 Bait aanwijzingen + 5.4.2 Haak aanwijzingen + 5.4.3 Afstand aanwijzingen Ø 5,5 Hoe de Vissers vinden o 5,6 Start om te vissen o 5,7 Optimaal aan te pakken voor 100% o 5,8 Winnen * 6 Tactiek O 6.1 Het vinden van de juiste aas + 6.1.1 Bait Sluiten Wedstrijden + 6.1.2 Bait Tactiek O 6.2 Het vinden van de juiste haak + 6.2.1 Hook Sluiten Wedstrijden + 6.2.2 Hook Tactiek O 6.3 Het vinden van het juiste gewicht + 6.3.1 Gewichten en Ranges + 6.3.2 Gewicht Tactiek O 6.4 83% Tactiek o 6,5 vinden meer dan 100% vis O 6.6 Maximaliseren van de vangst O 6.7 Zwaarste vis * 7 Rewards O 7.1 Perfect Tackle O 7.2 Score Formule + 7.2.1 Maximale visserij-ervaring O 7.3 Awards O 7.4 Medailles O 7.5 Winnende Podium O 7.6 Vissen ervaring o 7,7 Tokens * 8 Aanvullende informatie o 8,1 verliezen aansluiting of afmelden Ø 8,2 Vis Namen + 8.2.1 Locaties + 8.2.2 Vissers + 8.2.3 NPC chatheads * 9 Music * 10 Trivia * 11 Glitches * 12 Galerij * 13 Referenties IntroductionDeelpagina href = Bewerken Tijdens het vissen op een of meerdere van de grote visgebieden vlekken rond Runescape, zult u merken een visser rondliepen. Ze zijn herkenbaar door hun tuinbroek. Ze zijn niet altijd in de buurt, maar als dat wordt weergegeven en je met hem praten, ontdek je een Fishing Contest van start gaat. Als het binnen 5 minuten van de start, zullen de vissers bieden u het vervoer naar de concurrentie. U hoeft niet alle apparatuur om te concurreren. Aankomst op Isla Alglerine, zult u zich in een wachtruimte. Zodra de wedstrijd begint, race naar een visplek en gaan vissen! Na 15 minuten wordt de winnaar bepaald. De top vijf spelers in elk concurrentie te krijgen om op te staan op het podium. Echter alle concurrenten te verdienen beloningen en visserij-ervaring. De beloningen kunnen worden verhandeld voor items en / of vis. gegund De ervaring is erg goed - meestal aanzienlijk meer dan met XP zou je vissen normaliter verdiend voor dezelfde periode. Het is belangrijk op te merken dat uw vissen niveau geen invloed heeft op de concurrentie heeft. Alle spelers, ongeacht het vermogen van de visserij ook concurreren. Echter, zodra een score is toegekend, is de visserij-ervaring verdien je afhankelijk van uw vissen niveau. RequirementsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Een wedstrijd toegangsticket valt uit de mond van de vis. Je hebt nu 1 entry tickets. ParsonsdaToegevoegd deur Parsonsda Praat met de visser naar Fish Flingers start Spelers hebben behoefte aan een toegangsbewijs voor een spelletje van Fish Flingers in te voeren. De vissers houden tellen - je hoeft niet vast te houden oftewel de tickets. U ontvangt 10 nieuwe tickets per week en kunnen extra kaarten willekeurig te vinden tijdens een wedstrijd. Je kan slechts aanspraak maken uw volgende set van 10 kaarten indien het is een week geleden dat u beweerde je laatste set en je hebt al je tickets. Daarom het maximum aantal wedstrijden van een speler kan concurreren in op een regelmatige basis is 10 per week plus het aantal gevonden kaarten, en is het mogelijk om een eerste tien hebben en beweren nog eens tien in een week. Het is mogelijk voor u te ontvangen toegangsbewijzen, terwijl de visserij in Vis Flingers. Doel van de ActivityDeelpagina href = Bewerken U kan concurreren tegen de andere spelers voor de hoogste score, of gewoon spelen voor de visserij-ervaring. Aan het einde van een wedstrijd, spelers verdienen een score, ervaringen, gebaseerd op de score, penningen te besteden (niet te verwarren met de toegang penningen) en eventueel awards / medailles. De top vijf scorende spelers staan op een podium aan het eind. * Een token is verdiend voor elke 4 vissen gevangen. * Medailles worden toegekend voor doelen die niet concurrerend zijn tussen de spelers - bijvoorbeeld 80% of meer van uw vangst bestaat uit vis van de zwaarste soort. * Awards zijn vergelijkbaar met medailles, maar ze zijn concurrerend ten opzichte van de andere spelers in een spel - bijvoorbeeld de meeste vissen gevangen, en de zwaarste vis gevangen. * De uiteindelijke totale score wordt berekend door een ingewikkelde formule die veel verschillende variabelen, waaronder prijzen, medailles, het aantal vissen en het totale gewicht van de vis bevat. * Spelers verdienen belangrijke visserij-ervaring. De ervaring verdiend wordt berekend uit de score en de spelers vissen niveau. Spelers kunnen kopen onderdelen met de tokens verdiend. Voor de speciale items die u nodig te hebben bereikt een minimum aantal medailles ook. Medailles zijn echter niet besteed en alleen maar opstapelen als een maatregel van uw successen in het spel. Te winnen maximale ervaring en op penningen en medailles te verdienen om spullen te kopen, is het niet nodig om te concurreren in een drukke wedstrijd tegen andere spelers. De ervaring verdiend wordt afgetopt op 40.000 punten per spel. Daarom is het voor de speler alleen geïnteresseerd in de ervaring en de beloningen, is het mogelijk om veel verschillende strategieën die een maximale ervaring en een of meer medailles elk spel met de praktijk te verdienen. Dit kan gedaan worden in een slecht bezocht spel, en zelfs als u de enige concurrent. Dan 40k punten, de enige waarde in de punten komt te staan hoger op het podium dan je vrienden en andere concurrenten. Voor de echt concurrerend vissers, zijn er officieuze wedstrijd werelden waar, als u zich op het podium aan het eind, u hebt geslagen enkele van de beste Fish Flingers in Runescape. Vis wierp met een clan kan de punten die u kunt makkelijker te krijgen, maar is alleen nodig voor zwakkere spelers, aangezien het mogelijk is voor een ervaren speler verdienen tot 62.790 punten op een solo-run, met voldoende geluk. Echter, clan gooide is waarschijnlijk de enige manier om de 4e medaille te verdienen - efficiënte Fisher, omdat het momenteel getroffen door een bug, maar de uitloging dat nodig zou zijn om de 4e medaille te verdienen is over het algemeen afgekeurd door de meeste vissen flinger clans. Concurrentie timesDeelpagina href = Bewerken Wedstrijden rijden elke 90 minuten (1 uur en 30 minuten). Vissers verschijnen vijf minuten voordat de wedstrijd begint op locaties besproken in een sectie hieronder. Spelers kan worden geteleporteerd naar de wachtruimte op Isla Anglerine door te praten met een van hen. Als u wilt dat de tijd van de volgende wedstrijd te leren kennen en de visser is niet rond, praat met de vrouw van de Fisherman's buiten de Fishing Guild, of een controle op een tackle box. De timer reset zodra een nieuw spel begint. Het evenement begint op ongeveer hetzelfde tijdstip op elke wereld, dus als je het mis je moet de volledige tijd voor de volgende start te wachten, en het is mogelijk om alleen een spel spelen om de 90 minuten. Het spelen van de GameDeelpagina href = Bewerken Officiële WorldsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Er is momenteel geen officieel wereldrecord voor Fish Flingers. Echter, er zijn verschillende onofficiële werelden, waaronder: 77, 60, 24, 39 en 64. World 77 heeft een clan chat "Fish_fling1" en World 60 heeft een clan chat "fling4medals" die elk van de 100% combo's. Bovendien, wereld 60 is de thuisbasis van vele andere afleiding en omleidingen, zoals pinguin jagen waardoor het een perfecte wereld voor degenen die deelnemen aan tal van evenementen. Concurrentie LocationsDeelpagina href = Bewerken De locaties van de vis op Isla Anglerine Tienjt0Toegevoegd deur Tienjt0 Wanneer u worden vervoerd naar het eiland, komt u in de wachtruimte (het plein in de kaart). Wanneer het spel begint, dan loopt u naar een van de vier locaties (meer, strand, een rivier of dock - zijn er twee dokken die identiek zijn) en gaan vissen. Er zijn zes soorten vis die gevangen mag worden: * Bass * Kabeljauw * Haring * Snoek * Zalm * Forel De locaties van de vis verschilt van de concurrentie om de concurrentie en 2 plekken bevat 2 soorten vis. De meeste concurrenten zullen vissen bij meerdere, zo niet alle van de locaties elke wedstrijd. Speler ControlsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Vis Flinger statuspaneel Leet103Toegevoegd deur Leet103 Wanneer de wedstrijd begint, zie je een status paneel aan de bovenkant van het scherm en een bedieningspaneel aan de onderkant. Vis Flingers Configuratiescherm Leet103Toegevoegd deur Leet103 Om te kunnen concurreren, moet je doel om te vissen met 100% rendement door het mengen en bijpassende aas, haken en gewichten voor de bijzondere vis die u het vangen op die locatie. Je moet de juiste aas van de 8 keuzes, de juiste haak van de 6 keuzes, en het juiste gewicht aan de Range Control (vele combinatie van gewicht, maar slechts 7 mogelijk bereiken) te vinden. Om dit te doen u opties selecteren vanaf het bedieningspaneel (zie bedieningspaneel foto). De status paneel toont de laatste paar vangsten, aan te pakken die voor elk, en de daaruit voortvloeiende% rendement. Voordat u begint - Vissers CluesDeelpagina href = Bewerken De Fisherman zal ook aanwijzingen geven tot 100% te krijgen voor een vis als een speler vraagt voor een alvorens te worden geteleporteerd naar de lobby. Elke speler krijgt een idee per spel, dus een goede strategie zou delen aanwijzingen te zijn met een groep vrienden, voor elke speler de kans op ontdekking van een perfecte combinatie te maximaliseren. De visser zal een aanwijzing bestaat uit een soort vis te geven, om de plaats te vinden van de vis, en aas / haak / afstand. Aas cluesDeelpagina href = Bewerken Aas idee Kleur incorrecte aas Wriemelende beestjes Red Bestand: aas worms.gif Worm Brown Bestand: aas maggots.gif Maggot Leaping insecten Bestand: aas cricket.gif Cricket Groene Bestand: aas locust.gif Locust Fladderende wezens Bestand: aas groene moth.gif Green Moth Grijs Bestand: aas grijze butterfly.gif Grijs Moth Schelpdieren Bestand: aas crayfish.gif Rivierkreeftjes Rode Bestand: aas shrimp.gif Garnalen Haak cluesDeelpagina href = Bewerken * U vindt drift haring in de haven. Deze soort is vrij normaal en heeft geen behoefte aan een speciale haak. Een normale haak moet ze vangen prima. Uitleg: Gebruik een standaard haak te vangen haring in de haven. * U zult donder forel te vinden bij de rivier. Deze soort heeft een kleine mond, dus je zult moeten daar rekening mee te houden bij het kiezen van uw haak. Uitleg: Gebruik een slanke haak om forel te vangen op de rivier. * U vindt drift haring in de haven. Deze soort heeft de neiging om te knabbelen zijn voedsel, dus een dubbele haak zal helpen om ze te vangen. Uitleg: Gebruik een dubbele haak te vangen haring in de haven. * U vindt jubelende zalm op het meer. Deze soort heeft een brede mond, dus je zult moeten daar rekening mee te houden bij het kiezen van uw haak. Uitleg: Gebruik een grote haak om zalm te vangen bij het meer. * U zult driedoornige vind haring bij de rivier. Ze zijn slim en kunnen metalen een mijl plek. Je kunt maar beter goed nadenken over wat voor soort haak die je gebruikt. Uitleg: Gebruik een houten of bot haak te vangen haring aan de rivier. Afstand cluesDeelpagina href = Bewerken * U vindt het overslaan kabeljauw op het meer. Ze zijn dicht bij de kust gespot, dus je hoeft niet veel gewicht op uw lijn om hen te bereiken. Toelichting: Range 1 of 2 * U vindt kuif kabeljauw op de dokken. Ze hebben gezien een redelijke afstand van de kust, maar niet te ver. Je moet een paar gewichten te hechten aan de lijn om hen te bereiken. Toelichting: Bereik 3 of 4 * U vindt zachte forel in het meer. Ze hebben veel waargenomen van de kust, dus hechten veel gewichtjes om je lijn om hen te bereiken. Toelichting: Bereik 5, 6, of 7 Hoe de FishermenDeelpagina href = Bewerken te vinden De vissers verschijnen alleen vijf minuten voordat een spel gaat beginnen. (Zie gallery onderaan de pagina voor de locaties) Start om fishDeelpagina href = Bewerken Wanneer het spel begint, voert naar een locatie (stand in de buurt van een vat omdat het idee van het spel is te werpen de vis in een vat), selecteer een aas, haak en het gewicht op het bedieningspaneel en druk op "Cast". Optimaal aan te pakken voor 100% Deelpagina href = Bewerken Elk van de keuzemogelijkheden (aas, haken en lood) goed voor eenderde van de totale beoordeling bij correct gekozen. Een verkeerde keus scores 0%, maar je kunt een spannende wedstrijd die scores van 16%. Een juiste keuze scoort 33%. De eenvoudigste te volgen strategie is om de visserij te beginnen met de eerste aas, haak en het gewicht en vervolgens door alle aas werken totdat je de hoogste score, dan de haken, dan is de gewichten. Als u het juiste aas uw score moet 33% zijn, maar kan hoger zijn omdat je haken en gewichten die al bijna corrigeren of. Voor de gewichten. Er zijn vele combinaties, maar slechts 7 reeksen. Zie verderop in het hoofdstuk Vis flingers # Gewichten en het bereik voor de eenvoudigste zeven combinaties van gewichten door te werken. Vis Flingers eindscore scherm Lil cloud 9Toegevoegd deur Lil Cloud 9 WinningDeelpagina href = Bewerken Vis Flingers bijvoorbeeld oplossing Leet103Toegevoegd deur Leet103 Om een kans om te winnen moet je op zoek naar de optimale aanpak voor verschillende vissen elk spel staan. Per spel, elke vis heeft een verschillende set van optimale juiste te pakken. Voor de tweede vis, je hoeft alleen maar de optimum te vinden van 5 aas, enz, en dus het aantal mogelijke correcte combinaties voor de tweede en later vis vermindert sterk. U bent thererfore aanbevolen om een nota te houden van de 100% items en "hen drijft off". In elk nieuw spel, de combinaties te veranderen volledig. Aan het einde van de wedstrijd, zie je de juiste antwoorden (zie voorbeeld scherm). TacticsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Omdat het belangrijk is om de rating te krijgen tot 100% zo snel mogelijk, er zijn een paar tactieken spelers kunnen gebruiken om te versnellen van het zoekproces. Voor de eerste plaats om te vissen, spelers hebben geen informatie over de juiste aas, haak of het gewicht, zodat ze moeten beginnen met een willekeurige keuze. Voor het gewicht spelers kunnen het beste beginnen met een groot gewicht, omdat het vereist enkel een klik en vergunningen op te bouwen uit het assortiment van 2 tot eenvoudig bereik 3, 4, 6 en 7 door het toevoegen van extra grote gewichten. Als bereik van 1 en 5 zijn nog niet gedaan, bereikt door het verwijderen van grote gewichten en het toevoegen van medium in zijn plaats. Vinden van de juiste baitDeelpagina href = Bewerken Aas Sluiten MatchesDeelpagina href = Bewerken Aas Vergelijkbare Kleur soortgelijke vorm Worms Worms Garnaal Garnaal Maggots Maggots Maden Maggots Krekels Krekels Worms Worms Krekels Krekels Maden Maden Sprinkhanen Sprinkhanen Sprinkhanen Sprinkhanen Green Green Moth Moth Krekels Krekels Groene Moth Groene Moth Sprinkhanen Sprinkhanen Grey Moth Grijs Moth Grijs Grijs Moth Moth rivierkreeftjes rivierkreeftjes Green Green Moth Moth Rivierkreeft rivierkreeften Grey Moth Grijze Garnaal Garnaal Moth Garnalen Garnalen Worms Worms Rivierkreeft Rivierkreeft Aas TacticsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Snel zoeken aas methode: de speler veranderd aas uit maden naar rivierkreeft - kleuren geven die nog types mogelijk zijn met de gegeven verandering in waardering Huitzi! Toegevoegd deur Huitzi! Snel aas zoekmethode (alternatief): de speler veranderd aas uit maden tot grijs motje Huitzi! Toegevoegd deur Huitzi! Als de spelers gebruik maken van de juiste tactiek, is het mogelijk om de juiste aas in drie probeert vast te stellen, hoewel dit is een beetje moeilijker dan het vinden van de juiste haak. Spelers kunnen vertegenwoordigen de acht verschillende soorten aas als hoeken van een achthoek, waar aas soorten op de aangrenzende hoeken hebben een gelijkenis (kleur of vorm). De snelste manier om te zoeken naar de juiste aas is om de eerste aas type te veranderen naar een type aas drie of vier hoeken weg. Er zijn vijf mogelijke veranderingen: Verandering in de rating incorrecte aas Voorbeeld oplossing (Maden -> Rivierkreeft) Roept 33% van de nieuwe aas Rivierkreeftjes Verhoogt 16% Vergelijkbaar met nieuwe aas garnalen of Grey Moth Blijft hetzelfde Niet vergelijkbaar met oud of nieuw aas Locust of Groen Moth Verlaagt met 16% Vergelijkbaar met oude aas Wormen of Cricket Verlaagt 33% De oude aas Maggots Vinden van de juiste hookDeelpagina href = Bewerken Sluit haak MatchesDeelpagina href = Bewerken Haak Lijst (Rijen = Gelijksoortigheid) Beeld Type Beeld Type Standaard Standaard Slank Slank Grote Grote Dubbele Dubbele Bot Bot Hout Hout Haak TacticsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Het eerste deel van de aan te pakken spelers te vinden is de haak omdat ze de juiste in maximaal drie pogingen te vinden. Spelers hebben 3 sets (standaard - slank, grote - dubbele, hout - bot), en beginnen met een van de haken uit deze sets. Eerste spelers gaan hun haak te veranderen in een haak van een andere set, dus als ze kozen norm die zij veranderen hun haak om alles behalve slim. Spelers krijgen ook hints en tips om de juiste haak te krijgen. Er zijn vijf mogelijke veranderingen elk met een andere conclusie: Verandering in de rating incorrecte haak Voorbeeld oplossing (Standaard -> Large) Roept 33% van de nieuwe haak Grote Verhoogt 16% Vergelijkbaar met nieuwe haak Double Blijft dezelfde set niet geprobeerd hout of been Verlaagt met 16% Vergelijkbaar met oude haak Slim Verlaagt 33% van de oude haak Standard Vinden van de juiste weightDeelpagina href = Bewerken Gewichten en RangesDeelpagina href = Bewerken Gewicht Lijst Totaal gewicht toegevoegd (kg) Casting bereik (m) Voorgestelde gewichten 1 tot 04 januari 1 x Med 5 tot 08 februari 1 x Large 9 tot 12 maart 2 x Large 13 tot 16 april 3 x Groot 17 tot 19 mei 1 x Med + 3 x Groot 20 tot 22 juni 4 x Groot 23 tot 25 juli 5 x Large 1 x Small = 1 kg 1 x Medium = 2 kg 1 x Large = 5 kg Gewicht TacticsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Wanneer de spelers de juiste haak en de juiste aas gevonden, moet hun rating te worden op 66%, 83% of 100%. Als hun classificatie is niet 100%, ze hebben nog steeds het juiste gewicht te vinden. Gewichten 1 boven of onder het juiste gewicht zal 16% toevoegen aan de beoordeling en de juiste gewicht zal 33% toe te voegen aan de rating Spelers kunnen vijf van de zeven reeksen met alleen het toevoegen van extra grote gewichten. Om de twee andere reeksen (1 en 5 m) spelers nodig om een enkel medium gewicht of 3 grote gewichten en een gemiddeld gewicht toe te voegen. De makkelijkste manier om door alle gewichten is opgebouwd uit een groot gewicht tot 5 grote gewichten. Wanneer de spelers nog steeds niet over de juiste gewicht gevonden, verwijdert twee grote gewichten en voeg een medium gewicht. Als het nog steeds niet 100%, verwijder dan alle resterende grote gewichten. 83% TacticsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Op elk punt als spelers krijgen een score van 83% dat zij niet hoeft te doen de hele procedure zoals hierboven beschreven. Twee van de drie zijn al correct is en de laatste is vergelijkbaar met het juiste type. Wijzigen aas en dan haak om soortgelijke: Verandering in de rating Toelichting Verhoogt naar 100% Tackle gevonden Verlaagt tot 66% De oude aan te pakken is correct Na dit te doen alleen het bereik kan verkeerd zijn. Het vinden van meer 100% fishDeelpagina href = Bewerken Als spelers hun eerste vis op 100%, kunnen ze blijven zoeken naar andere locaties vis. Geen kenmerken (aas / haak / gewicht) juist zijn voor een van de andere vijf vissen. Dit maakt het zoeken naar en meer dan 100% 'sneller dan de eerste. Na het doen van alle spots voor een vis, zullen de spelers moeten zoeken naar plekken waar er twee soorten vis. Dit kan een van de vier plekken (strand, een dok, meer of rivier). Voor het vijfde gebied zijn er slechts vier mogelijke soorten aas, twee mogelijke haken en drie mogelijke combinaties gewicht naar links. Dit maakt het veel gemakkelijker te vinden van de juiste aas voor de tweede vis. Maximaliseren catchDeelpagina href = Bewerken * Spelers die proberen te maximaliseren meestal te vangen niet van locatie naar locatie krijgt meerdere perfecte vangsten. * Werk niet met de 'klare lijn' controle aan gewichten te verwijderen. Dit stopt de visserij, terwijl een reeks aan te pakken is opnieuw geselecteerd. Gewichten kunnen worden verwijderd door te klikken op het gewicht tekst in het bedieningspaneel. * Niet continu klik op "Cast". Toen het spel voor het eerst werd uitgebracht constant te klikken op deze zou versnellen vissen, maar na een stille update stopt nu vissen voordat het klikken stopt. Zwaarste fishDeelpagina href = Bewerken Zodra de spelers hebben de perfecte pakken voor een vis (100%), de ander cijfer voor het gewicht in de vis die ze vangen zal altijd hetzelfde zijn. Dit is handig bij het bepalen welke vissoort is de zwaarste in de competitie. Als een vis het gewicht eindigt in een 9, kan het de zwaarste (die heeft een maximum gewicht van 199) of de lichtste (die heeft een maximum gewicht van 179). laatste cijfer soorten max. gewicht 9 zwaarste of lichtste 199 (H) of 179 (L) 5 of 0 zware soorten 195 1 gemiddelde 191 2 of 7 gemiddeld 187 3 licht 183 * De zwaarste soorten geen kans krijgt 29 of 39 (bij 100% tevredenheid), terwijl de lichtste soorten geen kans krijgt 189 en 199. RewardsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Perfecte TackleDeelpagina href = Bewerken Perfecte Tackle Gevonden Score 0 0 1 200 2 700 3 2500 4 4500 5 7000 6 9000 Score FormulaDeelpagina href = Bewerken Om de speler de score, zijn verschillende criteria rekening gehouden: * Gevangen Totaal Vis: x * Totaal gewicht: y * Zwaarste vis: z * Aantal Awards: A * Aantal Medailles: B * Perfect Tackle Gevonden: C (zie tabel) * Bonus voor Performance: D (Gemiddeld gewicht Rating) math Scoren meer dan 40k punten zullen niet toegeven extra ervaring. Maximaal toegestane visserij experienceDeelpagina href = Bewerken Voor 40.000 score of hoger. Niveau Experience Level Experience Level Experience Level Experience 75 18710 50 8630 25 4770 99 16600 74 18800 49 24 8470 98 16680 73 18880 48 8320 23 4460 97 16770 72 18970 47 22 8160 96 16860 71 19060 46 21 8010 95 16950 70 19150 45 7860 20 3990 94 17040 69 19240 44 19 7700 93 17120 68 19320 43 18 7550 92 17210 67 42 7390 17 3530 91 17300 66 19500 41 16 7240 90 17390 65 19590 40 15 7080 89 17480 64 19680 39 14 6930 88 17560 63 19760 38 13 6770 87 17650 62 19850 37 12 6620 86 17740 61 10330 36 11 85 17830 60 10170 35 6310 10 84 17920 59 10020 34 6160 9 2290 83 18000 58 9860 33 6000 8 82 18090 57 9710 32 7 2260 81 18180 56 9560 31 5690 6 80 18270 55 9400 30 5 79 18360 54 9250 29 5380 4 78 18440 53 9090 28 3 77 18530 52 8940 27 2 76 18620 51 8780 26 1 1060 AwardsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Awards worden uitgereikt aan de volgende prestaties: * Gevangen zwaarste vis * De meeste vis gevangen * Zwaarste te vangen in totaal Als meerdere mensen hetzelfde te bereiken score voor een prestatie (bijvoorbeeld meerdere mensen hebben een zwaarste vangst van 199), ze zullen allemaal de award. Het scorebord laat zien dat je de winnaar van die prijs, zelfs als je gebonden voor. MedalsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Medailles worden gegeven voor de volgende prestaties: 1. Junior Angler - Vind de perfecte pakken voor drie soorten 2. Master Angler - Vind de perfecte pakken voor alle zes soorten 3. Zware Catch - Ten minste 80% van de gevangen vis welzijn van de zwaarste soorten 4. Efficiënte Fisher - Zorg voor een gemiddelde vangst van 80% of hoger voor elke soort die je hebt gevangen Medailles te bieden bonuspunten op uw totale score. Bepaald aantal medailles zijn ook nodig om te kopen dozen pakken. Winnende PodiumDeelpagina href = Bewerken De winnaar en de volgende vier hoogste scorers zijn stond op het podium. Zij kunnen blijven totdat ze besluiten om aan de slag (wees voorzichtig met vallen items op het podium omdat het onmogelijk is om terug te krijgen, tenzij je gebruik telekinetische pak). U kunt naar de vrouw van de Fisherman's talk voor informatie over Rewards en uw concurrentie geschiedenis te weten, is dat ze zich in de voorkant van de Fishing Guild. Vrouw biedt de Fisherman's kreeften, zwaardvis en haaien als een beloning, ook al is haar tafel alleen bas en kabeljauw op. Vissen experienceDeelpagina href = Bewerken Spelers automatisch krijgen wat Vissen ervaring na de wedstrijd voorbij is. Volgens de informatie op dit moment, is het bedrag van de visserij-ervaring gemaximeerd op ongeveer level 50. De dop van de ervaring is ongeveer 20.000. Een formule voor het schatten van visserij-ervaring is: wiskunde * Game punten wordt afgetopt op 40.000. TokensDeelpagina href = Bewerken Voor elke vier vissen gevangen, verdient u een Vissen Token. In ruil voor tokens die je kunt kopen of rauwe vis (het lijkt erop dat je alleen kunt vissen, die ze kunnen vangen op hun Vissen niveau krijgen) of een tackle box. Een tackle box wordt gebruikt om vistuig op te slaan (hengel, harpoen, enz.), visaas (visaas, veren, enz.) en andere items (Fist of Guthix Vissen handschoenen, Cooking gauntlets). Aan te pakken dozen kunnen worden opgewaardeerd met meer medailles en penningen verdiend. Spelers kunnen alleen heb 2000 tokens maximale per keer. Tackle Box Cum medailles vereist Tokens gebruikt viskist Beginner's 20 110 Basic aan te pakken vak 50 230 Standaard aan te pakken VAK 110 470 aan te pakken vak Professional de 230 900 viskist Champion's 500 1860 Aanvullende InformationDeelpagina href = Bewerken Het verliezen van verbinding of het inloggen outDeelpagina href = Bewerken Als een speler verliest de aansluiting of uitlogt, terwijl de concurrentie nog steeds actief is, wanneer hun verbinding wordt hersteld of ze zich opnieuw aanmelden, lijken ze in het spel met de vangsten te wissen, maar het pakt, de vangsten, enz. geldig zijn . Echter, uit te loggen en te proberen om werelden veranderen tijdens een wedstrijd die al begonnen is zal resulteren in de speler wordt verwijderd van de concurrentie, zonder de terugkeer van hun entreekaart. Vis NamesDeelpagina href = Bewerken De namen van de zes vissen hebben allemaal verschillende prefixen in het bijzijn van hun namen, afhankelijk van de locaties waar ze worden aangetroffen. De gegeven voorvoegsels zijn als volgt in de tabel. Noteer de namen hebben geen effect op de gameplay. Lake River Beach Docks Bass Ondiepe Turbulente Cove Tumult Kabeljauw overslaan Crested Darter King Snoek Spotted Triumph Finder Lingering Forel Gentle Thunder Oval Yearning Zalm Jubilant buiging paalsteek Flattery Haring Clement Spined Coral Drift LocationsDeelpagina href = Bewerken Guild (2 kB) Buiten de Fishing Guild (5 kB) Catherby Beach Guild (2 kB) In de buurt van de winkel in de Fishing Guild (3 kB) Gunnarsgrunn, ten noordoosten van Security Stronghold entree Fishing Colony (4 kB) Piscatoris Fishing Colony, NW hoek Village (4 kB) Shilo Village, Zuid-kant van de rivier Klik op de afbeeldingen om te vergroten (popup venster) Klik op de afbeeldingen om te vergroten (popup venster) FishermenDeelpagina href = Bewerken (65 kB) Buiten Fishing Guild NPC (60 kB) Catherby Beach NPC (52 kB) Binnen Fishing Guild NPC full.png (49 kB) Gunnarsgrunn NPC full.png (45 kB) Piscatoris NPC full.png (81 kB) Shilo Village NPC Klik op de afbeeldingen om te vergroten (popup venster) Klik op de afbeeldingen om te vergroten (popup venster) NPC chatheadsDeelpagina href = Bewerken (11 kB) Buiten Fishing Guild, Shilo Village catherby.png (10 kB) Catherby Beach, Piscatoris Colony (14 kB) Binnen Fishing Guild, Gunnarsgrunn Klik op de afbeeldingen om te vergroten (popup venster) Klik op de afbeeldingen om te vergroten (popup venster) MusicDeelpagina href = Bewerken Sommige nummers worden ontgrendeld tijdens deze D & D, die allemaal op het eiland. * Stillwater, in de wachtruimte. * Zout water, aan de dokken, ten westen en ten oosten van de wachtruimte. * Zoet water, overal ten noorden van de wachtruimte, rivier, meer en strand. TriviaDeelpagina href = Bewerken * Op de dag van release, de Fishing Guild kreeg een grafische update. * De Fossegrimen het altaar kan worden gezien vanaf het noordelijke uiteinde van het strand. * Een deel van de track die de kolen vrachtwagens rijden op kan worden afgeleid uit het zuidelijke uiteinde van de oostelijke haven. * De naam van de D & D is een toneelstuk over de woorden "vissticks", ook bekend als Vissticks. De "Flingers" in Vis Flingers verwijst naar de manier waarop de vissen in deze D & D zijn "geworpen" uit het water. Er is een manier te werpen vis te verstrekken indien de speler staat op de juiste plek in de haven. Dit is de tweede keer in een visserij-activiteit waarbij spelers kunnen de vis afkomstig is uit het water, voorafgegaan door Barbarian Fishing te zien. * In de Knowledge Base, een bijschrift bij een van de foto's is "I'm gonna vang je kleine visje." 1 Dit is een verwijzing naar "ik ga je eet kleine visje", zei de kat op het Rode dwerg. GlitchesDeelpagina href = Bewerken Vis flingers chat hoofd glitch met slijkspringer hoed LordDarkPhantomToegevoegd deur LordDarkPhantom * Op de dag van de release, als een speler rustte of het uitvoeren van een emote, terwijl de lobby gesloten dan ze zouden blijven in de lobby. * Er is een glitch, terwijl het dragen van slijkspringer hoed en praten met een visser / visser 's vrouw: * Er is een glitch die uw normale voorraad in plaats zal komen van de Tackle Box Menu als je probeert te trekken uit een vertrouwde. Het kan worden vastgesteld door uit te loggen en weer naar binnen * Er is een glitch die optreedt wanneer u de lobby recht in te voeren als een spel begint. U bent links in de lobby, niet in staat om te spelen, terwijl het spel doorgaat. * Er was een glitch die zich voordeed bij Pike en Zalm waren gekoppeld samen op dezelfde visplek. Toen dat gebeurde, zou Zalm zijn ongrijpbare. Alleen Snoek kon worden gevangen. Als de juiste combinatie van aas, haak, en het gewicht voor zalm werden gebruikt in de spot, zou Pike worden gevangen met een 0% rating. Dit werd gezegd worden vastgesteld op 9 juni 2010, maar was niet echt vast tot een paar weken later. * Er was een fout in de hints dat de rode en bruine wriemelende beestjes tussen wormen en maden omgekeerd. Zij werd vastgesteld op 6 oktober 2010. * Er is een glitch met XP te belonen. Het spel wordt duidelijk dat hogere niveau meer xp middelen, maar dit geldt niet voor de niveaus rond 50 en hoger is als de xp daadwerkelijk lijkt te verminderen. * Soms aan het eind van een ronde een massa afmelden gebeurt voor alle spelers die hebben deelgenomen aan het spel, het overslaan van de end-game lobby. Dit lijkt te zijn gekomen met het ei-streme Management update van 23 maart 2010, wanneer het vermogen om donkere bogen recolour was 2 ingevoerd. * Bij het aanroepen van uw huisdier van het podium na een wedstrijd van Fish Flingers, zal zij de blauwe vlam effect van bekenden en zal ronddwalen op eigen totdat het opnieuw wordt genoemd. De oproep knop op de Volger Details interface niet werkt, moet u de rechter muisknop optie "Call volger" te gebruiken. De zwervende glitch werkt niet met katten. Categorie:Distractions and Diversions Categorie:Fishing Categorie:Fishing flingers